1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide device for mounting a seat to the floor surface of an automobile in such a manner that the seat can be adjusted in position in the longitudinal direction of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, there is illustrated a conventional slide device of this kind. In FIG. 1, reference characters (a')(a") respectively designate upper rails and (b') represents a lower rail. Between the upper rails (a')(a") and lower rail (b'), there are interposed balls (1')(1') and a roller (2'). These upper rails (a')(a") are slidable on the lower rail (b') through the balls (1')(1') and roller (2'). The two balls (1')(1') are used to adjust the play of the upper rails (a')(a") in the right and left directions thereof, while the roller (2') is used to adjust the play of the upper rails (a')(a") in the vertical direction thereof.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional slide device, when the above-mentioned upper rails (a')(a") and lower rail (b') are formed of metal plates by press working or similar means, they cannot be formed into predetermined dimensions since the material lots thereof vary in size. For this reason, in order to improve the slide performance or the slidability of the upper rails (a')(a"), slider means such as the above-mentioned balls and roller must be selectively used according cases.
Also, even after the slide device is assembled, the upper rails (a')(a") must be re-adjusted in the slidability thereof before it can be supplied as a complete product. In other words, the above-mentioned prior art slide device requires much time and labor for control of its slidability in assembly as well as after assembly, and thus it is disadvantageous in that it cannot be supplied at an inexpensive cost.